So Good
by roque872002
Summary: Silliness. Written for Ship Day 2014. Closed doors give the wrong impression. S/J.


**Title: So good.**

**Author: Roque**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: Sam/Jack**

**Summary: written for ship day 2014. Closed doors give the wrong impression.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Notes: so I've been away for a while. Sad times. Hopefully back now. So I've just realised that there's a comic con in Toronto over my birthday weekend. I am so there! Anyone else?**

**So Good**

Daniel walked through the long corridor quietly. It was late and he was tired. He covered his mouth as he yawned loudly.

"Oh my god," a female voice moaned in pleasure.

Daniel stopped in his tracks. He knew that voice. He worked with the owner of that voice every day. Samantha Carter.

He was outside of her temp quarters. Her door was closed. He knew the walls of the building was thin. But still.

"Mmmmm," she moaned.

He stared at the door in shock. Was she...? No. She wouldn't... would she?

He had to find Jack.

"This... oh my god."

Yeah he had to find Jack. Jack would know what to do. Jack would stop... whatever... was going on in there from going further.

He knew she wasn't seeing anyone. He knew how frustrating being alone could be. But still... a random alien planet? With a random alien. He was sure his friend knew better.

Jack. Find Jack.

"You like that?" he heard Jack ask. Also from behind the door. He went ice cold.

"Mmhmm," Sam moaned.

They were having an affair?! He felt... betrayed. Hurt. Angry. Confused.

Why hadn't they told him? He could keep a secret. They knew that. Hell, he worked for the Stargate program. There wasn't a bigger secret to keep! Were they protecting him from the onslaught that would ensue if they were ever found out?

"God," Jack moaned.

Daniel's feet began to move. He had to get to his own quarters. He couldn't stand and listen to his friends - hell his family - do things. It was wrong. Sam was like a sister to him. And Jack was like an older brother. He shuddered at that thought.

He lay down on his bed and closed his eyes. He wished and willed the images out of his mind.

He had no idea if he could face them in the morning.

**So Good**

Daniel awkwardly walked over to his friends and sat beside them. He refused to met their eyes as he ate his breakfast in silence. Teal'c sat down opposite him with what he knew wasn't his first tray of food.

"You okay Daniel?" Jack asked him with worried eyes.

"Yeah," he replied before shovelling a spoonful of alien oatmeal into his mouth.

"You sure? You seem off."

"I'm fine," he replied around his food.

"Daniel," Jack warned.

Daniel sighed.

"I just... if this is what you want. Then I'll support you. Just don't try to protect me from the fallout."

"What?" Jack asked him, his head spinning in confusion.

"How long has it been going on? Cause last night is the first I've noticed."

"How long has what been going on Daniel?" Jack was getting worried.

"I," he sighed. He knew he would just have to say it. Lay everything on the table. "I heard you last night. In Sam's quarters. Don't worry. I won't say anything to anyone back home. I'll keep your secret."

Jack looked at him as though he had grown an extra head or two. Then burst out laughing. Sam turned an intetesting shade of pink.

"What?" Daniel cried.

"Daniel," Jack laughed and tried to keep a straight face. "You've gotten the wrong end of the stick."

Jack placed a small red ball on the table and pushed it towards Daniel.

"What's that?" Daniel asked skeptically as he eyed the small red ball.

"Eat it. You'll understand. Unwrap it first, obviously."

Daniel reached out a tenitive hand and scooped the red ball up. He carefully unwrapped it and held a red and white flecked ball in his hand.

"What is it?"

"Just eat it."

Daniel slowly raised the ball to his mouth and took a small bite.

Smooth, silky texture. Chocolate. Creamy alien chocolate.

"Oh my god," he said as he took a larger bite.

"We were eating chocolate. What did you think we were doing?" Jack asked with a smug smile and a wink.


End file.
